marlene_dietrichs_blauer_engelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Urteil von Nürnberg
1961 kommt der Film in die Kinos mit Spencer Tracy: Richter Dan Haywood Burt Lancaster: Ernst Janning Richard Widmark: Colonel Tad Lawson Maximilian Schell: Hans Rolfe Marlene Dietrich: Frau Berthold Judy Garland: Irene Hoffman Wallner Montgomery Clift: Rudolph Petersen Inhalt Der US-amerikanische Richter Dan Haywood trifft 1948 im vom Krieg stark zerstörten Nürnberg ein. Er soll den Prozess gegen vier führende deutsche Juristen des NS-Staates leiten. Er wird in der Villa eines ehemaligen Generals einquartiert, der als Kriegsverbrecher zum Tode verurteilt worden ist. Der Ankläger Colonel Tad Lawson lässt schon zu Verhandlungsbeginn erkennen, dass er eine harte Bestrafung der Angeklagten durchsetzen will. Sein schärfster Kontrahent ist der deutsche Verteidiger Hans Rolfe, der den Hauptangeklagten Dr. jur. Ernst Janning vertritt. Er beruft sich für seinen Mandanten auf den Befehlsnotstand und die damalige Rechtslage im Deutschen Reich, an die sich die Angeklagten hätten halten müssen. In den Wochen während der Verhandlung versucht Richter Haywood in Nürnberg Kontakt zur einheimischen Bevölkerung zu bekommen, um zu verstehen, wie es zu den Verbrechen des Nationalsozialismus kommen konnte. Unter anderem lernt er die Witwe des ehemaligen Besitzers der Villa näher kennen, in der er lebt. In einem Gespräch mit den Hausbediensteten versucht er herauszubekommen, wie die einfache Bevölkerung gedacht hat. Er stößt jedoch auf eine Mauer von Schweigen. Im Prozess sagt zunächst Dr. Karl Wieck aus. Er war 1935 vom Amt des Justizministers zurückgetreten, weil er den Nazis nicht mehr dienen wollte. Verteidiger Hans Rolfe gelingt es jedoch, seine Glaubwürdigkeit im Kreuzverhör zu erschüttern. Der Hilfsarbeiter Rudolf Petersen berichtet, dass er aufgrund einer Anordnung von Dr. Janning zwangssterilisiert worden sei, weil er einer kommunistischen Familie entstamme. Rolfe versucht nachzuweisen, dass Petersen geistig minderbemittelt sei und dass Menschen aus diesem Personenkreis auch in anderen Ländern, unter anderem in den USA, zwangsweise sterilisiert wurden. Schließlich sagt die Zeugin Irene Hoffman aus, dass der jüdische Geschäftsmann Feldenstein fälschlicherweise von Dr. Ernst Janning wegen einer angeblichen intimen Beziehung mit ihr wegen „Rassenschande“ zum Tode verurteilt und hingerichtet wurde. (Dieser Fall orientiert sich an dem historischen Fall von Leo Katzenberger.) Der Verteidiger Rolfe versucht, ihre Zeugenaussage zu erschüttern, indem er im Kreuzverhör zu beweisen versucht, dass der hingerichtete Feldenstein tatsächlich intime Beziehungen mit ihr gehabt hätte, so also den Straftatbestand der „Rassenschande“ erfüllt hatte. Als die Zeugin in Tränen ausbricht, weil Rolfe sie scharf angreift, ergreift Dr. Ernst Janning zum ersten Mal das Wort und bringt Rolfe zum Schweigen. Er begibt sich anschließend in den Zeugenstand und bekennt sich schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, die Naziverbrechen sowohl bewusst ignoriert wie auch gerechtfertigt zu haben, im Glauben, dass sie dem Wohl des Landes dienten. Seine eigenen Verbrechen habe er billigend als Mittel für patriotische Ziele in Kauf genommen. Ebenso bekennt er, beim Verfahren gegen den Freund Irene Hoffmans schon vor Beginn des Verfahrens das Todesurteil festgelegt zu haben. Kurz vor der Urteilsfindung verhängt die Sowjetunion die Blockade über Berlin. Die Militärs setzen Anklagevertreter Lawson unter Druck, ein mildes Urteil zu fordern, da man in Zukunft das Wohlwollen der Deutschen brauchen werde. Richter Haywood strebt jedoch ein gerechtes und strenges Urteil an. Er verurteilt, zusammen mit dem Beisitzer Norris, die Angeklagten zu lebenslanger Haft. Beisitzer Ives erklärt in einem Minderheitenvotum, dass er die Angeklagten aus formaljuristischen Gründen freigesprochen hätte. Der Verteidiger Rolfe, der Haywood nach dem Prozess noch einmal aufsucht, schließt mit diesem eine Wette ab, dass die Verurteilten in fünf Jahren ohnehin wieder frei sein würden. Der Film endet mit einem Besuch Haywoods in der Zelle Jannings. Janning versichert dem Richter, dass er ein gerechtes Urteil gesprochen habe. Er möge ihm aber glauben, dass er – Janning – die Massenmorde nicht gewollt habe. Haywood antwortet, dass Janning bereits mit der ersten wissentlichen Verurteilung eines Unschuldigen daran beteiligt war. english * nach dem WP-Artikel en.wikipedia judgement at n... Judgment at Nuremberg is a 1961 American courtroom drama film directed by Stanley Kramer, written by Abby Mann and starring Spencer Tracy, Burt Lancaster, Richard Widmark, Maximilian Schell, Werner Klemperer, Marlene Dietrich, Judy Garland, William Shatner, and Montgomery Clift. Set in Nuremberg in 1948, the film depicts a fictionalized version of the Judges' Trial of 1947, one of the twelve U.S. military tribunals during the Subsequent Nuremberg trials. The film centers on a military tribunal led by Chief Trial Judge Dan Haywood (Tracy), before which four German judges and prosecutors (as compared to 16 defendants in the actual Judges' Trial) stand accused of crimes against humanity for their involvement in atrocities committed under the Nazi regime. The film deals with non-combatant war crimes against a civilian population, the Holocaust, and examines the post-World War II geopolitical complexity of the actual Nuremberg Trials. An earlier version of the story was broadcast as a television episode of Playhouse 90. Schell and Klemperer played the same roles in both productions. In 2013, Judgment at Nuremberg was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". Plot Judgment at Nuremberg centers on a military tribunal convened in Nuremberg, Germany, in which four German judges and prosecutors stand accused of crimes against humanity for their involvement in atrocities committed under the Nazi regime. Judge Dan Haywood (Spencer Tracy) is the Chief Trial Judge of a three-judge panel that will hear and decide the case against the defendants. Haywood begins his examination by trying to learn how the defendant Ernst Janning (Burt Lancaster) could have sentenced so many people to death. Janning, it is revealed, is a well-educated and internationally respected jurist and legal scholar. Haywood seeks to understand how the German people could have turned blind eyes and deaf ears to the crimes of the Nazi regime. In doing so, he befriends the widow (Marlene Dietrich) of a German general who had been executed by the Allies. He talks with a number of Germans who have different perspectives on the war. Other characters the judge meets are US Army Captain Byers (William Shatner), who is assigned to the American party hearing the cases, and Irene Hoffmann (Judy Garland), who is afraid to provide testimony that may bolster the prosecution's case against the judges. etc..... Cast * Spencer Tracy as Chief Judge Dan Haywood * Burt Lancaster as defendant Dr. Ernst Janning * Richard Widmark as prosecutor Col. Tad Lawson * Maximilian Schell as defense counsel Hans Rolfe * Werner Klemperer as defendant Emil Hahn * Marlene Dietrich as Frau Bertholt * Montgomery Clift as Rudolph Peterson * Judy Garland as Irene Hoffmann-Wallner * Howard Caine as Hugo Wallner - Irene's husband * William Shatner as Capt. Harrison Byers * John Wengraf as His Honour Herr Justizrat Dr. Karl Wieck - former Minister of Justice in Weimar Germany * Karl Swenson as Dr. Heinrich Geuter - Feldenstein's lawyer * Ben Wright as Herr Halbestadt, Haywood's butler * Virginia Christine as Mrs. Halbestadt, Haywood's Housekeeper * Edward Binns as Senator Burkette * Torben Meyer as defendant Werner Lampe * Martin Brandt as defendant Friedrich Hofstetter * Kenneth MacKenna as Judge Kenneth Norris * Ray Teal as Judge Curtiss Ives * Alan Baxter as Brig. Gen. Matt Merrin * Joseph Bernard as Major Abe Radnitz - Lawson's assistant * Olga Fabian as Mrs. Elsa Lindnow - witness in Feldenstein case * Otto Waldis as Pohl * Paul Busch as Schmidt * Bernard Kates as Max Perkins Soundtrack * Lili Marleen ** Music by Norbert Schultze (1938) ** Lyrics by Hans Leip (1915) * Liebeslied ** Music by Ernest Gold ** Lyrics by Alfred Perry * Wenn wir marschieren ** German folk song (ca. 1910) * Care for Me ** By Ernest Gold * Notre amour ne peur ** By Ernest Gold * Du, du liegst mir im Herzen ** German folk song, arrangement by Ernest Gold * Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, Op. 13 ** By Ludwig van Beethoven www * * * Kategorie:Spielfilm Kategorie:Rolle